


me lo contó un pajarito (o La Historia Soñada De Todos Nosotros)

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, twitterapia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frnk ha marcado como favorito este y 9 tweets más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me lo contó un pajarito (o La Historia Soñada De Todos Nosotros)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zachi zach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zachi+zach).



Parte A: Lunes 9 de Febrero

No es exactamente que Twitter fuese la vida entera de Gerard Way, pero Twitter era la vida entera de Gerard Way. Estaba rgulloso de la cordinación en la gama de colores de su perfil, no tenía muchos seguidores pero sí bastantes amigos y twitteaba escencialmente todo lo que le pasaba. Sus seguidores se enteraban de las mayores trivialidades sobre su vida, como sobre la cucaracha que encontró adentro del microondas o la vez que un perro le robó una ojota en la calle. Gerard sabía contar historias, y sabía resumirlas para contarlas en fragmentos de 140 caracteres.

Gerard manejaba casi todos los días al trabajo, pero su hermano Mikey había recientemente sacado el registro de conducir y le pidió prestado el Fiat Uno destruido y lleno de stickers para manejar hasta el colegio, así que Gerard optó por tomarse el tren. Se armó de su SUBE con fundita negra como su alma, sus anteojos de sol y su celular y se paró en el andén a observar a la gente y esperar el tren, que llegó enseguida. 

\--------------------

Frank Iero odiaba manejar. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, no tenía cordinación alguna entre manejar los pedales con los pies y la palanca de cambio con una mano mientras giraba el volante con la otra, el vidrio le reflejaba en la cara y era tan petiso que tenía que empujar el asiento hasta adelante del todo para llegar a pisar los pedales. Lo odiaba, y por eso vendió su auto a un tipo que les hacía graffitis en las puertas y decidió tomar el tren todos los días a trabajar. Le traía paz el proceso rutinario de subir al andén sin pasar la SUBE por ningún lado (por favor, estaba todo abierto), esperar el tren contando los minutos en el cartel en cuenta regresiva, subir, ubicarse, y viajar hasta Caballito con los auriculares puestos ignorando varios vendedores. Era, para él, casi catártico. 

Otra cosa que a Frank le resultaba catártica era twittear. No se despegaba de su celular en todo el día y describía todo lo que veía, cantaba canciones, y subía fotos de lo que comía al mediodía o los helados que tomaba. No le importaban los seguidores, aunque tenía bastantes- llevar un diario de su vida en 140 caracteres lo hacía sentir que tenía una bitácora organizada de su vida diaria, y le sacaba lo aburrido a la rutina, desde viajar al trabajo desde su casa hasta volver.

\--------------------

El trabajo de Gerard era impresionantemente aburrido. Era recepcionista para la oficina de un editor de cómics. Gerard amaba el mundo de los cómics y soñaba con tener los suyos publicados, y se imaginó que entrando al círculo algo llegaría a lograr, pero por algo tenía que empezar- entonces, hace un año fue a una entrevista para atender teléfonos en la oficina de la edición, y quedó. No tenía mucho que hacer si no sonaban los teléfonos, nadie iba a la oficina, así que tenía muchísimo tiempo para entretenerse viendo dibujitos en internet y twitteando. A la una se tomó una hora para salir a almorzar, pero a los veinte minutos estaba de vuelta en el escritorio de la computadora, con un sánguche de Subway en la mano, documentando su almuerzo en 140 caracteres. Y así pasaba el día, hablando casi con nadie, dibujando, reorganizando cajones y tratando de atrapar palitos salados con la boca, y contando hasta las cinco y media, cuando salía y tendría algo más sobre lo que pensar y twittear que el piso alfombrado de la recepción. 

\--------------------

Frank honestamente amaba su trabajo. Era el mejor ambiente que una oficina podía tener, y le recordaba a quedarse despierto hasta las 3 de la mañana en verano viendo repeticiones de The Office. Trabajaba en la sección de ventas de una empresa de plásticos, pero vender por teléfono y pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de trabajo lo hacía feliz todos los días. Aparte, le daba cosas interesantes sobre las que twittear en el viaje de vuelta a su casa. 

Sonó el reloj de las cinco y Frank se despidió de sus compañeros, metiendo sus cosas en la mochila y tomando el subte hacia la estación del tren, parando a comprarse un helado de palito en el camino. En el subte, una señora le quiso dejar el lugar por confundirlo por un niño con mochila. Su tweet sobre eso tuvo cinco favoritos. 

Llegó a la estación de tren cerca de las cinco y media, y se sentó en el andén a Once, a pleno rayo del sol. Ya estaría siendo hora de que lo arreglaran, se quejó en menos de 140 caracteres, mientras sacaba los lentes de sol de la mochila y apoyaba la espalda contra un poste de luz. Estuvo así mirando a la nada por unos quince minutos, sin que hubiera ningún indicio del tren, escuchando Black Flag y golpeando el suelo a ritmo, escaneando la gente del andén opuesto con la mirada buscando alguien con quien distraerse. Deambuló mentalmente entre la larguísima fila de gente que tomaba el tren a Moreno hasta que frenó a mirar a un chico sentado en el suelo con una mochila de Misfits entre las piernas. Era muy pálido, casi blanco papel, y tenía el pelo negro y largo. Y era precioso. Se distrajo un minuto pensando en la nariz adorable del chico antes de sacar su celular y empezar a comentar.

-frnk @raddestgayalive: hay un bombonazo del otro lado del andén

-frnk @raddestgayalive: está vestido todo de negro y tiene una mochila de misfits. quiero saltar las vías y darle un besito

-frnk @raddestgayalive: qué pálido que es por dios seguro que brilla en el sol

-frnk @raddestgayalive: SE PARÓ. SE PARÓ Y SE APOYÓ EN EL ANDÉN. QUÉ POSE DE MINA. QUÉ LINDO QUE ES 

-frnk @raddestgayalive: nice butt, motherfucker 

-frnk @raddestgayalive: me está mirando? me está mirantod??1¿'d¿m e ESTÁ MRINAD?¡!¡1NJ?¿

-frnk @raddestgayalive: me tranquilizo me tranquilizo me estaba mirando me tranquilizo me hiperventilo 

-frnk @raddestgayalive: estuvo todo el tiempo con el celular, mirá si está twitteando sobre mí

-frnk @raddestgayalive: mirá si me sigue

-frnk @raddestgayalive: viene su tren. adiós, efímero amor, espero nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez y que sigas usando esos chupines porque goddamn. 

Unos minutos después llegó el tren de Frank. Casi lleno, como era de esperarse. Se embutió entre un gordo y una señora con más bolso que masa corporal y se preparó para moverse a la primera señal de distención. 

\--------------------

Gerard no disfrutaba de estar sentado al rayo del sol. Mucho menos todo vestido de negro. Le alivió un poco ver al pibe que estaba sentado en el andén de enfrente y tener algo sobre lo que twittear. 

-G @releesthbats: hay un pibe sentado en el andén de enfrente con una camiseta de batman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-G @releesthbats: podría cortar queso en fetas con la mandíbula de este chico

-G @releesthbats: me pregunto qué está escuchando 

-G @releesthbats: ok se los describo. pelo negro. parece bajito. tiene un tatuaje en el brazo, no llego a ver qué es 

-G @releesthbats: es un lobo 

-G @releesthbats: el tatuaje, no el chico

-G @releesthbats: *vuela sobre las vías* *le deja su número* *se va*

-G @releesthbats: se me durmió el culo 

-G @releesthbats: eso fue irrelevante al asunto pero me paré y me miró mañana nos casamos 

-G @releesthbats: VIENE EL TREN NO ME QUIERO IR QUIERO IR A SALUDAR AL AMOR DE MI VIDA 

Lamentablemente, no quedaba más tiempo. Con una última mirada a su amor perdido, el que se fue, el que no pudo ser, Gerard bloqueó el celular y se subió al tren. Mirándolo por la ventana de al lado de su asiento, se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo en el celular era twittear sobre él. 

\-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Parte B: Martes 10 de Febrero
> 
> frnk (@raddestgayalive) ha comenzado a seguir a G (@releesthbats).


End file.
